Krieg
'''Krieg '''is one of the main protagonists of ''Borderlands 2. ''He is the Psycho class and a Vault Hunter. History Background Whatever Krieg went through to make him the blood-drinking, meat-loving killer that he is, it is noted that he wasn't always like this. Krieg's psyche has a remnant of who he used to be; a literal inner voice which forces Krieg to only kill the deserving and help others. The voice also remarks that he remembers helping people, getting paid with loot and other vault hunter-esque pursuits. It's also informed if Krieg should ever kill an innocent person, the inner voice will take over and commit suicide to kill them both as punishment. Borderlands 2 Personality Abilities Krieg s skilled with firearms and combat with his personal melee weapon being a buzz-axe. Krieg can also throw his powerful buzz-axes which also greatly increases his damage and movement speed, as well as fully regenerating his health. Quotes *"I'm here to shank and smile!" *"It's time to bleed!" *"Who's ready to flay some scalps?" *"Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood!" *"My mind is on fire!" *"Stop screaming!" *"Grind grind grind kill kill kill!" *"Pounds of flesh!" *"No!" Don't do it!" *"I'll slice off your eyelids so you can watch the end!" *"Who want's the first slice?" *"I told ya what would happen!" *"Grind the cartilage!" *"I swallowed your soul!" *"Open your veins!" *"Stop dying at me!" *"Never stop the killing! Never!" *"Never interrupt me!" *"Get styled upon!" *"I feel the hurt, time for a rampage!" *"Rampage and fill the red bar!" *"I'm losing blood, gimme yours!" *"My axe is thirsty!" *"It's time to go insane!" *"Rampage and heal, heal and rampage!" *"Swing the axe and drink the health!" *"Nobody kills me but me!" *"I didn't eat it!" *"I'll lick your spine clean!" *"I feel it all!" *"Everything is blood!" *"No last words for the eighth!" *"I like this part." *"I taste blood, mine and yours!" *"It sustains me!" *"This is the truth!" *"I've got a spot for you in my liver!" *"Get over here and smell my meat!" *"I don't want to go!" *"Boom!" *"Gotcha!" *"Tick-tock!" *"Die!" *"Burst!" *"Explode!" *"I'm taking you with me." *"Die with me!" *"From hell's heart, I stab at thee!" *"Matyr for the little one." *"We'll all go together!" *"How can I snap your neck if you don't have one?" *"Bathe in the meat chunks!" *"Meat!" *"It's a baptism of blood!" *"You make me vomit!" *"You're wrong!" *"I looked into the heart of darkness, and I ate it all!" *"Now, go to sleep!" *"Now to murder your family!" *"Your family is next!" *"I punctured you!" *"You can't stop what I've become!" *"Why did your blood stop singing it's sweet song?" *"Explosions of life!" *"Circle of life!" *"Born into flame!" *"Immortal!" *"Death-birth!" *"I saw the light!" *"Death to live!" *"Life is pain!" *"Not fast enough!" *"Your liver is a hood ornament!" *"Insurance fraud!" *"Train won't stop!" *"I love it when you splash on my windshield!" *"Thank you for riding the Psycho Express, toot-toot! All aboard, I'll be collecting your tickets, we have beverages in the dining car!" *"Stop hitting yourself!" *"I hate me!" *"Confusion!" *"The pain goes here!" *"Shut up!" *"Get out of my head!" *"Kill the little man!" *"Stop talking to me!" *"Quiet!" *"Let me loose!" *"Get out, get out, get out!" *"I can't hear you!" *"No, no, no!" *"Stop judging me!" *"You cant' control me!" *"You're in my spot!" *"Love you." *"There's no barbecue til I say there's a barbacue!" *"Can't make the pain scream from down here!" *"I will murder your death!" *"You don't die today. You die everyday!" *"The bloody guttons won't feed on you today!" *"You get back on your meat hunches!" Category:Borderlands Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Murderers Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Bombers Category:Hunters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Perverts Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Axemen Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Characters Status Depending on Choice Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Barbarians